What could have been
by VaderSpike
Summary: How much would the Beast Wars have changed if Terrorsaur had survived instead of Waspinator as originally intended? Updated and now in narrative format. Hopefully it will be easier for you all to read (I had problems identifying separation of scenes in the previous version).
1. Season Two

**I always wondered how differently Beast Wars would have ended up if Terrorsaur had survived instead of Waspinator as originally planned (I am glad that Waspinator survived and he is one of my favorite characters, but I just wanted to experiment with a 'what if?' scenario). So, here's my interpretation of certain episodes that would have been different, largely or barely. **

Aftermath

After hitting the Axalon, the Quantum Surge approached the Darksyde. The ship bucked dangerously. Megatron lost balance and fell off his command chair onto the floor of the ship. Then the wave of energy impacted the ship. Megatron stood up and yelled in surprise and agony as his body began to glow. Terrorsaur fell off his hover board as the wave struck him. He landed on the edge of the platform below, just above the river of lava that had invaded the ship, and stared at his glowing body in shock. Above him, Scorponok and Waspinator collided into each other in mid-air and fell off their hover boards into the lava together. Then Terrorsaur collapsed and fell into stasis lock.

"What is happening to meeeeeeeeeee?" Megatron yelled, staring at his glowing hand, then he collapsed as well.

Hours later, the Darksyde creaked and groaned. Its interior was a sparking mess of dangling wires and short circuited machinery. A shadowy figure arose from the ground near the lava bed.

"Ugh! My aching circuits!"

Terrorsaur emerged into the light of a sparking control console. His superstructure had been mutated into a gleaming metallic version of his original body. He looked down at himself and gasped. "What the . . . ?"

He looked up and saw the dark silhouette of Megatron standing over him. He looked different as well. "M-Megatron? What happened?"

"I've had a change, for the better. Yesssss." Megatron said satisfactorily.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside the Axalon, Blackarachnia looked up and saw Megatron and Terrorsaur descending from the sky. Both of them were reformatted into metallic forms, allowing Megatron to fly.

"Megatron! Am I glad-"

Megatron slapped her. Terrorsaur snickered behind him.

"Treacherous spider! You think I don't know what you and Tarantulas planned?" Megatron demanded. He activated his weapon and aimed it at Blackarachnia.

"Not a good idea." She gritted out.

"And why is that?"

"Well, Optimus' body parts may be decorating space, but the rest of the Maximals are fully functional." she said, improvising, "And since I don't see Scorponok or Waspinator with you, I'm betting you need troops."

Megatron seemed to consider her words, then deactivated his weapon and grabbed the arachnid around the neck with his thumb and index finger, raising her to face him.

"You are a clever one. But betray me again, and you'll wish you'd _never come online_."

"Point taken."

Megatron dropped her as the elevator hatch of the Axalon opened up.

"Terrorsaur, above! Blackarachnia, fire on my signal!"

Megatron and the others hid as Cheetor and Rattrap, also reformatted, descended on the elevator lift. They saw the motionless bodies of Tigatron and Airrazor, who had been shot down by Megatron earlier. Cheetor pointed at them.

"Look!"

"Oh, Rattrap to Rhinox, we got trouble here!" Rattrap said into his comlink.

"On our way." responded Rhinox's voice from the comlink. Megatron emerged from behind his rock.

"Terrorsaur! Open fire!"

Rattrap and Cheetor looked behind them to see Terrorsaur, who threw one of his new blade weapons at them.

"Incoming!" Cheetor shouted.

The blade hit the ground between them. Rattrap was knocked backward, but Cheetor fell right over the edge of the cliff the Axalon was balanced on. He reappeared seconds later, flying on custom rockets in beast mode. He flew to the roof of the Axalon, where Terrorsaur was hovering, waiting for him.

"So you can fly now. Big deal. You still can't-" Terrorsaur scoffed until Cheetor slammed into him. Terrorsaur straightened himself out and screeched "Raaawk! You'll pay for that!"

He transformed to his metallic Pterodactyl beast mode and thruster engines emerged from his tail section.

"Uh oh." Cheetor muttered. He shot off into the distance with Terrorsaur closing in fast. They dodged around the cliffs surrounding the Axalon until Cheetor spiraled off quickly and Terrorsaur collided painfully with the side of a cliff.

"Take _that_ you-!"

Then he made the same mistake Terrorsaur did and hit the tip of the cliff, causing him to spiral out of control toward Megatron, who had cornered Rattrap. Megatron turned around, saw him coming, then spun away from him, causing him to crash into Rattrap instead. Megatron approached the tangled mess of Maximals eagerly. He activated his weapon again and aimed it at them.

"New packaging, same product: Losers."

Coming of the Fuzors Part 1

"We must hurry Inferno, yes!"

Megatron and Inferno flew off toward the Delta Quadrant while Terrorsaur hung behind, looking up at the single moon in the sky.

"Hmm. Only one moon? If what Waspinator told me before was true . . . yes! That's it!"

He ran back into the depths of the Darksyde and seconds later, approached the two Golden disks suspended in the shield surrounding them. He reached out to touch the shield and was thrown back. He got onto his hands and knees and saw Dinobot's legs in front of him. He lifted his gaze to Dinobot's face. He jumped to his feet and drew one of his blades while Dinobot drew his sword and the two weapons crossed with a clang. They glared at each other from behind their blades.

"You saw the moon?" asked Dinobot.

"Yeah. There's only one now. Which means that this must be . . ."

"Earth. Yes . . ." Dinobot broke his sword away from Terrorsaur's, "Which means Megatron was _right_." He strode toward the energy shield guarding the two disks. "And the disks . . ."

"Have the power to alter the future." Terrorsaur commented as Dinobot also touched the shield and recoiled. "You know . . . we could work together to take the disks for ourselves."

"I know that you plan to take the disks for yourself." Dinobot snarled, turning to face him.

"Like you weren't thinking the same thing." said Terrorsaur sarcastically, "Why else would you be here?"

"Megatron should not possess them. I will do with them as I see fit."

"Ha! That will be somewhat difficult for you if I have them, wouldn't it?" Terrorsaur sneered.

"You always were a fool." Dinobot spat.

"I'm a Transmetal! You can't take me on!"

Dinobot lifted an optic in questioning.

"Oh, yes?"

He shoved Terrorsaur right into the shield, causing energy to surge all around him. The shield focused on Terrorsaur, leaving the disks unprotected. Dinobot casually walked up and took the disks. Terrorsaur's Transmetal qualities prevented most of the damage the shield would have done to him as it released him back to the ground behind its power stand. He then heard something being kicked into the room and a new voice.

"Hey! What's going on here?"

He peered around the shield's stand and saw Dinobot firing his eye lasers at the newly arrived Blackarachnia and escaping with the disks. Then, strangely, he heard Tarantulas' voice.

"He's taking the disks! Stop him!"

Crouched behind the shield projector, Terrorsaur looked around in confusion to see where Tarantulas was. Then he remembered that Tarantulas had _died_. He saw Blackarachnia talking to herself and realized that Tarantulas' voice was coming from _her_. He watched as she turned and kicked something that Tarantulas seemed to identify as _his body_, out of the room. Interested, Terrorsaur followed them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

From behind a doorway, Terrorsaur watched as Blackarachnia transferred Tarantulas' consciousness into his own newly Transmetalized body. He burst into hysterical laughter as he approached Blackarachnia, who backed away slowly.

"So, you're a big, bad Transmetal now, huh?" she asked tentatively, then whipped out her gun, "Well, I'll still hose your head with high powered ammo if you come another step closer!"

"I think not."

Blackarachnia seemed to struggle with herself and then turned her own weapon against herself as Tarantulas laughed some more.

"Widless Widow! I left a psychic link between us! Even in this body, I can still control you."

_Control you?_ Terrorsaur wondered. _What __was__ going on with those two?_

Then as Blackarachnia collapsed to the ground, Megatron appeared on a screen in front of Tarantulas.

"This is Megatron, calling Predacon base."

"This is Tarantulas."

"Ah, excellent. You're back online. And a Transmetal as well, I see." Megatron commented.

"Yesssss." Tarantulas hissed, flexing his arms and clawed hands.

Thinking Megatron had lost his mind, Terrorsaur ran out and throttled Tarantulas with his now clawed hands. Tarantulas gagged.

"Terrorsaur! Release him!" Megatron demanded.

"But he's a traitor Megatron!" protested Terrorsaur, "Remember, he-"

"Yes, I know what he did, but we need him. We are low on allies. Release him!"

Terrorsaur reluctantly released the spider.

"Now, both of you converge at my coordinates. It is time to finish the Maximals. For good."

Maximal, No More

"Inferno! Dinobot will need my help!"

The new Maximal Silverbolt flew down to assist Dinobot against Inferno, not noticing Terrorsaur behind him.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Yes, but who will help _you_?" he said gleefully, then threw one of his wing blades at the Fuzor.

"Maximi-!"

The blade impacted Silverbolt and he spiraled out of control.

Below, Inferno's weapon ran out of ammunition. Dinobot prepared to brutally dismantle him, then Silverbolt crashed into him. Terrorsaur landed next to Inferno, who looked at the unconscious Maximals in amazement.

"You serve the Royalty well, Terrorsaur." he said.

"I don't serve anyone."

"I will bring the traitor to the Royalty." Inferno said, "You, bring the Fuzor."

"Where is that low down, Maximal barment?" demanded Quickstrike, who had been shot down by Rattrap earlier and was in a temper, "He got me with a cheap shot! When I find him . . ."

"Never mind the rat." said Inferno, lifting Dinobot over his shoulder, "We have better prizes for our Queen! Return to base."

Quickstrike watched Inferno fly away.

"That bot sure does talk peculiar." he muttered.

"Give me a hand with him, will you?" asked Terrorsaur as he panted with the effort of lifting Silverbolt off the ground.

"I look like a pack bot to you, beak face?" Quickstrike snapped.

"Help me with him!"

"Or what?" Quickstrike challenged.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why did you leave the other one behind?" Megatron asked Terrorsaur a few minutes later.

"He was too heavy for me and Quickstrike wouldn't help."

Megatron looked around.

"Where is Quickstrike? I thought he came back with-"

"Look! I think he's waking up!" Terrorsaur said quickly, diverting Megatron's attention back to their prisoner.

"He's dangerous. Finish him now!" Tarantulas insisted.

"And miss the chance to chat with our dear old comrade in arms?" Megatron asked, "I think not. Wake him."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"From this moment on, I am Maximal, no more." Dinobot declared.

"This proves nothing. Anyone can change their codes willingly." Tarantulas pointed out, "Let me verify Dinobot's programming."

"I don't think Dinobot would approve of _you_ lose in his circuits." Megatron said, "and nor would I. Still, Tarantulas has a point. How do we know your heart is truly Predacon?"

"How about a Predacon challenge?" suggested Blackarachnia.

"Yessss, an excellent idea. But who will fight? Let me see . . ."

"_I'd_ love a chance to whip his scaly butt." Terrorsaur said eagerly, looking at Dinobot with hatred.

"Very well. Dinobot, do you accept the challenge?"

"Hmph. I'd hardly call it a challenge." Dinobot scoffed, glaring across at Terrorsaur, "but I accept."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside the Darksyde, Dinobot and Terrorsaur circled each other as the other Predacons spectated.

"The rules are simple: Survivor wins." Megatron lifted Dinobot's sword, "On my mark . . . begin!"

Dinobot transformed to raptor mode and rushed Terrorsaur, who leapt into the air, transforming to beast mode, and hovered on his thruster rockets.

"Come on, Dinobot! Come get me!"

Dinobot leapt into the air and literally slammed Terrorsaur back to the ground. Terrorsaur shoved Dinobot off him with his legs and transformed, raising one of his blade weapons. Dinobot transformed back to robot mode and drew his sword and rotating blade weapon. One of Terrorsaur's blades went spinning out of his hand, followed shortly by the other. As Terrorsaur glared at him, Dinobot tossed his own weapons aside.

"Oh, being all honorable, are you? Well, it won't save your-"

He was cut off as Dinobot's eye lasers struck him and flung him back to slam into the mountain behind him. Dinobot stood over Terrorsaur, who looked up at him warily.

"You never were a match for me, Transmetal or otherwise."

Dinobot shot more eye lasers at him. Terrorsaur screeched loudly, then slumped to the ground.

Other Visits Part 2

Within the Metal Hunter weapon, Megatron, Tarantulas, Terrorsaur, and Quickstrike, the only Predacons not knocked unconscious by the weapon, made their way down the hallway in their beast modes until they saw an opening ahead. Megatron hesitated then looked over at Tarantulas, who looked over at Terrorsaur. Then the three of them looked at Quickstrike, who saw the three of them looking at him, grinning and chuckling.

"Uh oh." He muttered, knowing what was coming.

Megatron kicked Quickstrike into the room. Nothing happened. The three others proceeded in after the Fuzor.

"This is some weird bug-house, boss." Quickstrike commented.

"Hm. Still no reaction to our prescience." Megatron observed.

"Our beast modes must be hiding us from their scanners." suspected Tarantulas.

"I am done hiding. Megatron, Terrorize!"

Megatron transformed to robot mode. Quickstrike covered his head with his arms. Nothing happened again.

"Ah, my theory proves true; that the Quantum Surge which changed our bodies has rendered us . . . _invisible_ to the aliens." Megatron said.

Tarantulas transformed as well, then said "More accurately, we are _one_ with them, now."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tarantulas fiddled with Transwarp cells in the room to turn on the ship's power source.

"They hide like rats, these aliens." he muttered, then the ship turns on. "There!"

Megatron walked up to a cylinder in the middle of the room that has engravings on it. Lifting it up next to it, he sees that the engravings match the shape of the alien Golden Disk.

"The interface." he murmured. He turned to Tarantulas. "You've done well. Quickstrike, Terrorsaur, keep an eye on our . . . ally." he added.

He placed the disk on the cylinder. The disk glowed green. Then Megatron and the cylinder are surrounded by green energy. Megatron cried out in pain.

"Hold on, boss! I'll-" Quickstrike reached out to help, but is zapped by the energy field.

Then the structure trembles as though something outside had exploded.

"What was that?" Terrorsaur exclaimed.

"The Maximals have destroyed my protection web!" Tarantulas realized, "We must stop them from getting in!"

"W-what about Megatron?" inquired Quickstrike.

"He will survive." Tarantulas assured him. "Or not. The important thing is that this base remain in Predacon control. Now move!"

He walked toward the exit.

"Well, sheesh!" Quickstrike transformed to his robot form, "Fightin' Maxies sounds good."

He followed Tarantulas. Terrorsaur looked back at Megatron, then turned to follow the other two.

Megatron continued to yell until he saw a throne descending toward him.

"Oh, yesssss!" He began to laugh in triumph until he is knocked down by a blast from behind him.

"What?"

He turned to see Terrorsaur sitting in the throne, laughing hysterically.

"You!"

"Thank you for acknowledging the new ruler of the universe." Terrorsaur said smugly.

"You fool! You have no idea what you're doing!"

"I really don't want to hear your whining right now, _leader_."

A wind started up, and blew Megatron out of the room.

"Nooooooooooo!"

"That takes care of him."

Outside, Quickstrike and Tarantulas stopped firing at Optimus and Rattrap as the base vibrated and began to rise.

"I'm outta here!" Quickstrike shouted.

They jumped off the base as it rose.

"This . . . is bad." said Rattrap quietly.

Then Megatron shot out of the base like a missile and landed hard on the ground. Quickstrike hurried over to him while Tarantulas stared at the alien weapon in front of him.

"You alright, boss?"

"Of course I am!" Megatron muttered, brushing Quickstrike aside.

Quickstrike pointed at the floating base with his Cobra headed right arm.

"Now ain't that a sight?"

Then a burst of green light appeared under the base, which extended outward.

"Let's get outta here!" Rattrap said to Optimus.

They flew away as the light hit Tarantulas, who rose into the air with it. Quickstrike and Megatron are lifted up as well, followed by the unconscious forms of Blackarachnia and Inferno. As they hovered in the air, the wall of the alien weapon transfigured itself into a visual of Terrorsaur's face.

"Terrorsaur. You meddling toady." Megatron growled.

"It's not a good idea to insult me, Megatron. Especially since your fate is in my hands."

"What have you done?" Tarantulas shouted in a panic, "You can't control the power of this station!"

"I never liked you, Tarantulas. And I don't see you being of much help to me, so I'm going to let you go. Literally."

The light around Tarantulas faded and he fell hard to the ground.

"And you, Megatron, I think you'll do well as my prisoner." Terrorsaur added.

"Don't you dare!"

"And how are you going to stop me? As for the rest of you . . ."

A purple flash of light shot out, awakening Blackarachnia and Inferno, who looked around in confusion.

"Are you willing to assist me in conquering Cybertron, or are you going to be exiled like Tarantulas and the Maximals?" Terrorsaur asked.

"I'm yours!" said Quickstrike hastily.

"Fine." muttered Blackarachnia.

"Never!" shouted Inferno, "We serve The Royalty only! I will only serve-"

He is dropped to the ground as well.

"Very well then. Let us get started."

Megatron, Quickstrike, and Blackarachnia are sucked into the weapon as Terrorsaur's face faded into the wall again. Then the base vanished. Inferno gets to his feet and stared around.

"Royalty?"

"He's gone." said Tarantulas, approaching him.

"We must rescue him!" Inferno insisted.

"Very well. Help me find the base. You can get your precious leader back, and I can get my weapon."

Meanwhile at the Axalon, Optimus and Rattrap have finished telling the others what happened.

"So, Terrorsaur has taken over the base? Why?" asked Silverbolt.

"Obviously to rule the universe and reduce us all to scrap." said Rattrap.

"Terrorsaur is not intelligent." said Dinobot, "Every time he has tried to overthrow Megatron, he failed miserably."

"But this time, he has a super weapon at his disposal." Optimus reminded him, "Remember what happened before with Blackarachnia and the flying island? She nearly accomplished the exact same thing."

"She tried to dominate the universe?" Silverbolt asked in astonishment.

"They've all tried to do that. It's a common trait of being a Pred." Rattrap said.

"But what are we going to do about it?" asked Cheetor.

At that moment, Sentinel's alarms went off. Rhinox checked the screen of one of the consoles.

"There are two Predacon units approaching."

"What?" asked Cheetor.

Dinobot took out his sword.

"Let's finish them now."

"No." said Optimus, holding out his arm to stop Dinobot, "Let's see what they want first."

Inside the Metal Hunter, Megatron found himself hanging from chains in the ceiling. He grunted, then shook the chains as hard as he could, but they don't release.

"Don't try to leave, Megatron." said Terrorsaur from his throne, "I wouldn't want you to miss our voyage home."

"Home?" Megatron asked, "You're going to take this thing to Cybertron?"

"Yes. Well, after I destroy the Maximal base. Two things you've yet to accomplish."

"You aren't capable of controlling this station."

He looked down at the ground and saw Blackarachnia and Quickstrike.

"You two! Stop him!" he ordered.

"Sorry prune face. I value _my_ life much more than _yours_." Blackarachnia said indifferently.

"Don't get me wrong, boss. I wanna help ya, but I don't see any way how." said Quickstrike.

"SHOOT HIM!"

Terrorsaur activated his shoulder cannons and aimed them at Quickstrike, who gulped.

"I . . . I can't." he mumbled.

Megatron glared as Terrorsaur laughed again.

"And now, to the Maximal base!"

At said location, Tarantulas and Inferno stood before six Maximals aiming their weapons at them.

"You're wasting time!" said Tarantulas franticly, "Give _me_access to your scanners and _I'll_ find that alien base!"

Dinobot snarled and aimed his sword.

"Or leave us vulnerable to attack by it? I say eliminate him now!"

"Why do you care about finding that base?" asked Optimus, "I'm sure it's not out of concern for our lives."

"Terrorsaur is insane and will destroy everything around him with that weapon! As I am included in everything, I want that prevented!"

"Says you, I'm with Dinobot. Slag him!" said Cheetor.

"We must rescue the Royalty!" implored Inferno.

"What do you think Optimus?" asked Rhinox.

Optimus considered.

"Hmm. So you both intend to help us take down Terrorsaur?"

The Predacons nodded.

"Very well. Locate the weapon."

Tarantulas began to type on the console's keyboard.

"Psh. Your scanning system is pitiful. Have you learned nothing from the alien disk?"

He observed the screen.

"Hmm. According to this, the weapon is . . ." the ship bucked and alarms went off, "here!"

"Quickly, raise the shields and prepare to counter attack!" shouted Optimus.

Terrorsaur watched a view screen showing the Axalon under fire from the weapon.

"Yes! The Maximals are mine!"

"You think you can defeat Optimus Primal? He's bound to board this vessel before the base is gone." Megatron said.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not."

The view screen showed the Maximals plus Inferno and Tarantulas emerging from the Axalon, firing at the base.

"So, those two have gone and joined the Maximals?" Terrorsaur addressed Blackarachnia and Quickstrike, "You two! Engage them!"

"On our own?" asked Blackarcahnia incredulously.

"Two of us against _eight_ of them? That's suicide!" said Quickstrike.

"It's two of you and an entire alien weapon! Do as I say!"

They exit the base and descend upon the Maximals.

"You can't win, Terrorsaur. Your history is evidence of that." Megatron taunted.

"I have an alien weapon at my disposal. I like my chances much more now. Lock in coordinates and begin teleport sequence!"

A symbol on the disk on the cylinder glowed green and the ship began to hum.

"After the Maximal base is destroyed, we'll be on our way home." said Terrorsaur eagerly.

Outside, Optimus carrying Rattrap, and Inferno carrying Tarantulas burst into the base.

"What?" Terrorsaur asked in surprise.

"Surrender this weapon, Terrorsaur!" Optimus demanded.

"Never!" shouted Terrorsaur.

Inferno flew over to Megatron and blasted his chains off.

"Good work."

"What is your command, Royalty?"

"Capture Tarantulas. Leave Terrorsaur to me."

"Yes, my Queen!"

"Hey!" Rattrap shoots Inferno out of the air, "Remember the plan?"

"Megatron commands I take the spider prisoner." He punches Rattrap. "I must obey him!"

Meanwhile, Optimus destroyed Terrorsaur's control chair. Enraged, he charged Optimus. They collided in mid-air as Tarantulas hurried to the Transwarp cells.

"Download data tracks Fyron!"

The cells glow red as another symbol on the disk glowed green. Tarantulas sped past Rattrap and Inferno in wheeled beast mode and out of the base.

"It's gonna blow!" Rattrap yelled at Optimus.

Optimus shoved Terrorsaur off him and soared over to Rattrap, who jumped onto his hover board.

"Let's hit it!"

They flew out of the base as well. Megatron approached Terrorsaur, who was lying on the ground.

"You failed. Again." He turned to Inferno. "Retreat! Now!"

He transformed and he and Inferno leave the base too.

Terrorsaur saw the final symbol on the disk light up, indicating the ship was ready to jump. And also detonate.

"Nooooooooo!"

He transformed and shot out of the base just before the ship ascended into the sky and detonated.

Bad Spark

Optimus, Cheetor, and Silverbolt looked up to see Terrorsaur carrying Blackarachnia firing down at them. Terrorsaur dropped Blackarachnia to the ground.

"Predacons claim _that_ protoform!" she shouted, and fired at Silverbolt, who dropped to the ground. Terrorsaur transformed and threw one of his wing blades at Optimus and Cheetor, blowing them in opposite directions. Cheetor skidded on the ground and fired at Terrorsaur. He swerved to miss the shot and continued to fire down at him until a massive explosion carried him and everyone else off into the distance.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Terrorsaur awoke beside Optimus and Cheetor. He got to his feet as the Maximals woke up as well. Cheetor jumped up quickly and regarded Terrorsaur warily.

"Lower your weapons. Neither of us is in any condition to fight each other." Terrorsaur told him.

"Oh yeah?" Cheetor challenged, "Well I feel just fi-"

He winced as Energon flared around him.

"He's right, Cheetor." said Optimus, getting up as well, "Where's Silverbolt?"

"I don't know."

Optimus activated his comlink.

"Urgh. Optimus to Silverbolt! Erg. Do you read?"

He winced in pain as Energon waves sparked around the injury on his chest plate.

"It's like I said Big Bot. Not fur, nor feather of him anywhere." Cheetor said, "Come on. We've gotta log some cycles in the CR Chamber or we're no good to anybody."

"If you two don't mind, I'm going to get myself repaired as well." Terrorsaur said.

"You're not concerned about . . . wait, look who I'm talking to. Of course you don't care about your spider buddy." Cheetor said disgustedly.

"Good. We have an understanding."

Terrorsaur took off toward the direction of the Darksyde.

Code of Hero

Dinobot struggled to keep standing. A missile knocked him back down. Looking up, he saw Terrorsaur approaching him, holding two of his wing blades at the ready.

"Well, well. The mighty Dinobot has finally been overpowered."

Dinobot shot his eye lasers at him. Terrorsaur jerked a little, but kept coming until he stopped in front of him. Dinobot tried to shoot lasers again, but they failed to fire. Terrorsaur grinned as Dinobot's computer informed him that his internal systems are failing.

"So . . . who would have thought it would end like this for you?" Terrorsaur taunted.

Dinobot fell to his knees.

"You really are a hypocrite, you know. First you join the Maximals because Megatron 'betrayed you', then you rejoin us because you thought we would win, and now you're back on their side. Oh, but wait: we _are_ going to win. You chose the wrong side, _comrade_."

Dinobot glared up at him from the ground.

"You're too soft to be a Predacon, but you're too fierce to be Maximal. What exactly are you then?"

Dinobot growled in anger and defiance as he finally stood up again.

"I . . . am . . . a _warrior_!"

Dinobot grabbed Terrorsaur, lifted him over his head and slammed him down onto a pile of rocks


	2. Season Three

Feral Scream Part 1

"Encarved into this lofty peak, at Tempus 12. A noble birthplace! It is time!" Megatron announced to Terrorsaur, where they were standing on a mountain in the middle of a storm, about to create a new protoform from a blank stasis pod.

"Um, what are we cloning again?" Terrorsaur asked.

Megatron glared at him.

"Never mind. Guess we'll have to wait and see then." he muttered to himself.

"The clone cells, Terrorsaur! Infuse them into their new host!" Megatron commanded.

Terrorsaur pulled a switch and several metal claws penetrate the shimmering protoform inside the pod.

"Now, Install the Transmetal driver."

Terrorsaur drove his hover board to the top of the machine and installed a glowing red sphere into it. Megatron then helds out the other half of Rampage's spark.

"And now, I bequeath you, half a spark! From the very core of a nightmare!"

Something shot out of the protoform and grabbed the spark from Megatron's hand.

"Ah! Hungry for _life_, yessss." he said eagerly, "Ready!"

Terrorsaur pressed switches and buttons randomly.

"Stand by!"

Terrorsaur pressed a final button and the protoform glowed as lightning struck the top of the machine.

Megatron raised his arms and yelled into the roar of the storm, "From the tempest fury! The sparking lights! Hahahahahaha! To _sigh_ a new life! _Transmetal 2_ life!

Haaaaahahahahahahaha!"

"Sheesh. What's with all the fancy talk? It's just another protoform." said Terrorsaur.

"Oh, it is far _more_ than just that." Megatron said, his voice quivering with anticipation.

The machine flashed. Megatron covered his face until the new protoform stepped forward on clawed feet. Megatron observed his creation.

"Ahhhhhh, yessssss."

Dinobot 2 growled and looked around.

"Welcome, yessss. Welcome, Transmetal 2 Dinobot! To a new _body_, a new _mind_, a new _allegiance_, to the Predacons!" Megatron said evilly.

Terrorsaur regarded the cloned Dinobot with disgust.

"We cloned _him_? I've had enough of him to last me a life cycle."

"You fool! Dinobot was one of my best lieutenants. Now, he is back and, most importantly, under _my_ control!"

"I still don't like him." Terrorsaur remarked.

"I agree." said Depth Charge, emerging from behind some rocks, "But then, I'm not crazy about _any_ of you."

"Ah, we have a guest." Megatron said pleasantly, "A stirring opportunity to, ah, 'ahem', test your metalment, Dinobot."

"And to think I was wondering who to shoot first." said Depth Charge, unimpressed.

He fired at Megatron and Terrorsaur, who were knocked backward as Dinobot 2 lunged at him.

Feral Scream Part 2

Terrorsaur and Dinobot 2 searched the jungle for the Transmetal 2 monster and stopped at a cave entrance.

"Raaawk! He's here! I can detect his _unnatural_ Transmetal scent."

Dinobot 2 growls threateningly. Terrorsaur rolled his optics.

"Oh, you know that I didn't mean _you_. By Primus, he hasn't changed at all!"

"I will subdue and retrieve the target." Dinobot 2 said.

He transformed to robot mode and stepped forward. Terrorsaur blocked his way.

"What do you think you're doing? _I'm_ in charge here!"

"Are you? Can Megatron confirm that?"

"We still need a plan." Terrorsaur insisted.

"I _am _the plan." Dinobot 2 said menacingly.

Shaking his head, Terrorsaur followed him into the cave. It was deserted.

"He's not here."

Dinobot 2 nodded.

"Target has fled, for now."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

From behind leaves, Terrorsaur and Dinobot 2 watched Cheetor convulsing with metamorphosis.

"What is _happening_ to him?" Terrorsaur asked.

"That is not the priority. Take him now." Dinobot 2 demanded.

"But I thought _you_ were the _plan_?" Terrorsaur said sarcastically.

"Do it!"

Terrorsaur sighed, then emerged out of the leaves just as Cheetor seemed to explode, shattering his old body and becoming the feral looking Transmetal 2 he was before. Terrorsaur stopped abruptly.

"Cheetor! Watch out for the other bot!" shouted Optimus from the ground.

Cheetor's new gun flipped off his back into his hand.

"Which bot?" Cheetor asked, "Oh, you mean this bot right here?"

He aimed his gun behind him casually and shot Terrorsaur point blank in the face.

Go with the Flow

Terrorsaur laughed with delight as he saw the unguarded human female below him.

"Well, well. This must be my lucky day! Beast mode!"

Transforming to beast mode, he swooped down and grabbed the protohuman in his claws.

"Una! No!" Cheetor shouted. Inferno shot Cheetor several times, causing him to fall down. When Depth Charge arrived, Terrorsaur and Inferno retreated with their captive.

On their way back, Terrorsaur struggled to hold on to Una, the protohuman, and keep up with Inferno at the same time. She began to whack at him with a rock attached to a stick. It didn't hurt him, but it irritated him a great deal.

"Urraaaak! Terrorsaur to Megatron! We have the female human, but there's a problem!" he spoke into his comlnik.

"She'd better not be injured." came Megatron's voice from the comnlik.

"No, she won't stop hitting me!"

"She's primitive. What else do you expect? Make sure she arrives safely. Megatron out."

"No! Argh!" Terrorsaur screeched irritably.

He and Inferno flew into the mountain where they were building the Disrupter Ray. He roughly shoved Una at Megatron.

"Now I understand why we hate humans." he spat.

"Get over yourself." Megatron ordered, "And get back to work."

Master Blaster

Blackarachnia struggled to get free of the Quickstrike controlled Optimus, then saw the other Maximals beaten and locked in a cage.

"Hrm. Six little Maximals." chuckled Megatron, standing with Inferno, Terrorsaur, Rampage, and Dinobot 2, "Well, I've almost collected the whole set!"

He burst out laughing.

Terrorsaur addressed Blackarcahnia.

"You know, it's funny; remembering all those times you dissed the Maximals, and now you've gone and become one of them. How ironically appropriate."

"Rampage, see to the traitor." Megatron ordered.

"But boss . . . you said-!" protested Quickstrike.

"Silence fool! I need you for more important matters."

"Aww!"

Optimus lowered the Transmetal 2 arachnid to the ground. Megatron turned to the other Predacons.

"Dinobot, Terrorsaur; Depthcharge is still out there somewhere. Find and dispose of him."

"Ugh. Do I _have_ to work with him?" asked Terrorsaur irritably.

Before Megatron could answer, Blackarachnia made a bid for freedom. Rampage jumped into the air, transforming to his massive Transmetal crab mode, and grabbed her in one of his claws.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh." he admonished her.

"Inferno, guard our guests." Megatron gestured at the beaten up Maximals.

"As you command, Royalty." Inferno said promptly.

Megatron turned to the ancient Autobot spaceship behind them.

"The Ark, awaits!"

Nemesis Part 1

"There! That will be our new colony." Inferno declared.

"Ewww. I don't wanna move in there! Got all them hairy critters in it!" Quickstrike cringed. "Un . . . unless . . . unless you mean, we's gonna slag 'em! Oh! Oh! Please tell me that's what you're planning!"

"The Royalty demands a new colony and we shall take it, by force!"

"Is a human camp _really_ the best you can do?" asked Terrorsaur.

"You got any better ideas?" demanded Quickstrike.

"Well, no. But surely we can find someplace _better_."

Inferno and Quickstrike looked at each other.

"I suppose we could _build_ a new colony." Inferno suggested.

"Build one? Outta of what? Rocks an' wood? You're kiddin' me!" Quickstrike said exasperatedly.

"No! We could burrow under the ground and construct a . . ."

"We're not ants, Inferno! Think realistically." instructed Terrorsaur.

"I _could_ build it!" insisted Inferno.

"How about this: We slag those critters anyways, _then_ build that underground base!" said Quickstrike eagerly.

"We are not living underground!" snarled Terrorsaur.

"But let's just slag those things anyways!" Quickstrike practically shouted.

"You are losing sight of the objective, Quickstrike. We need to find a new colony." said Inferno told him insistently.

"You know what? Fine." said Terrorsaur, giving up, "Let's take the human camp then. We're just wasting time here."

"Now you're talking! Haha!" said Quickstrike excitedly.

"For the glory of the Royalty!" shouted Inferno.

Quickstrike rushed out into the village. Inferno and Terrorsaur followed him.

Nemesis Part 2

"The humans are retreating. We've got them now!" Terrorsaur exclaimed.

"Yee haw! Little runts never stood a chance! Hahaha! Like shootin' protoforms in a stasis pod!"

"The Royalty will be pleased!" Inferno said happily, "The new colony is ours! Ready for . . . huh?"

Inferno looked up to see one of the remaining humans raising an axe. As he raised his gun at the human, the ground shook. He, Quickstrike, and Terrorsaur looked around in alarm and saw a huge war ship hovering in front of them.

"What is _that_?" asked Terrorsaur, sounding frightened.

"The Royalty! My Queen! We're down here!" Inferno shouted, waving his arms around.

"Oh, I don't like the looks of this!" Quickstrike said anxiously.

Then the ship fired and all three of them are consumed by flames.

**So, in my opinion, the answer to how much the war would have changed would be "Not much". I believe that the seasonal arcs would have stayed the same (The Vok, the attempt by Megatron to destroy the Autobots, the discovery of the Nemesis, etc.). Waspinator didn't have a majorly effective role in the show except being comic relief, so therefore Terrorsaur would have had a similarly small, yet noticeable role in the show until the very end (Except, unlike Waspinator, he would have died, I am more than positive). The only differences with Terrorsaur's presence would, I believe, have been that Dinobot and Terrorsaur's rivalry would have continued up until Dinobt's death, and the creation of Dinobot's clone (with whom Terrorsaur would have had a similar rivalry with), and, obviously, that Terrorsaur took over the Metal Hunter weapon instead of Megatron. **

**I hope you enjoyed this possible version of the show that never was (F.Y.I, I will ****_not_**** be doing a Beast Machines sequel because: I never liked BM, and since Terrorsaur would have died in Nemesis Part 2, he would not have been involved in BM anyway. As far as Waspinator's role, let's just say that Thrust could have been a new undiscovered Maximal character in this scenario).**


End file.
